


Sugary daddy

by Lanford



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Beards (Facial Hair), Biting, Bondage, Chocolate, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fear, Fear of Discovery, Glasses, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Licking, Name-Calling, Nipple Licking, Pain, Physical Abuse, Reaction, Role Reversal, Shirtless, Submission, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Underwear, Valentine's Day, collarbones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanford/pseuds/Lanford
Summary: When Max wants to have a sugar-coated Mr. Jefferson for Valentines, she'll do anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be done on time for Valentines, but it kind of dragged on since I kept writing and writing...
> 
> Please enjoy reading this late-Valentines present. I dedicate this to breaking 1000 views in "A moment of inspiration". You readers really motivates me to keep writing new Jefferfield, even though some of you wish me dead =D

Loud sounds wakes him up -- it's the sudden sound of a honk along the constant sound of grinding rails.

He looks around worriedly as much as he can, as he could quickly feel his hands were bound at his back, with an initial thought of being bound to the train rails, however, he realizes being inside a very dark place, where he can see the quick passing train lights filling the walls through the windows and creases, moon shining through the night sky outside.

"Welcome, _Mister_ Jefferson." A young, female voice greets him, almost laughing.

He turns his laid body to try seeing her under the darkness, to no avail, although he knows who the voice belongs to. "Is that... Max? Is that you?"

She answers along the fading train sounds. "Correct." Her face lights up as she fires a matchstick and throws it inside a round metal container by her side, lighting up the whole room. "Do you know where you are?"

Sitting up on the ground, he looks around at the dim fire light. "Judging by the train, we're at the junkyard, right?" He squints at her face as he realizes he's without his glasses -- eyes still adjusting to the light, however, his view is a little worse than expected.

"Oh~ this guessing game is so exciting!" She takes a couple steps nearing him. "Do you know why you're here?" Max places her both hands inside the pockets of her gray hoodie.

He looks around, a little amazed at the whole situation. "I'm most concerned on how the fuck you managed to bring me all the way to here." The place looks very dirty and full of random things scattered around. He feels disgust at the lack of tidyness.

"Wrong answer, _Mister_ Jefferson..." The sarcasm is palpable each time she calls him. "What is the last thing you remember?" The smile on her face was now undone.

Uncertain if he should defy her, he closes his eyes, feigning pondering. "Hmm... We were in class?"

"What else?" She maintains a serious tone.

He keeps looking down, around the ground and his own legs covered in dark pants. "I think you came to me right after the bell rang..."

"Go on." She keeps walking at his direction.

He can't resist looking up at her eyes. "I can't remember."

Max is looking down on him, obviously pissed. "Wrong answer again, _Mister_ Jefferson." She harshly kicks him on his foreleg. "Try harder!"

He pulls his legs back on instinct at the pain from her kick. "Whoa! Ok! Erm..." It was only now that the idea he might be threatened for real had crossed his mind -- he's become genuinely scared of not knowing what she could have planned for him. "You had something, you came to me because you wanted me to have something... was it a gift?"

She curls the side of her mouth, seemingly enjoying his fear. "...Can you remember which date was it, _Mister_ Jefferson?"

"I think... it was February the... oh fuck, it's Valentines." He sighs deeply, closing his eyes for a little while.

"Correct!" Max brings a wide smile to her face. "I'm glad you remembered, _Mister_ Jefferson... I've been dreaming of this day for a long time..." She crouches, staring at his face from a similar height.

He stares back to her. "Now I remember, you gave me some chocolate in a cute box, you told me it was handmade and..." In a short pause, he widens his eyes in surprise, squinting at her right after. "That's why you insisted on me tasting it right there, you drugged me..."

"So... do you know what I am going to do?" Max removes her hands from her hoodie's pockets, revealing Mr. Jefferson's glasses in her hand -- she carefully opens and wears it herself.

He doesn't like the fact someone else is touching something as personal and significant to him as his glasses. "Come on Max, give my glasses back, stop playing with them."

As he ignored her question, she goes mad at him once again. "Wrong answer!" She picks an empty glass bottle from the ground and raises on her feet, motioning the bottle up in the air as if to strike him with it, however, she stops halfway, as soon as he forcefully shut his eyes with a small whimper. "...You still haven't realized the severity of your situation, don't you?"

Still with his eyes closed, somehow fearing being hurt by her, he's surprised when she pushes him down to the ground from his sitting position. He opens his eyes to meet hers very closely, behind the lenses of his own glasses, as she sits over his crotch and lustfully caresses his torso over his black suit and white shirt.

"I dreamt of the time when... you would finally submit to me." Looking as menacing as ever, Max pulls Mr. Jefferson's suit wide open, pulling it down a little from his shoulders, then proceeding to carefully unbutton his shirt.

Having his body sightly curved upwards due to having his arms bound at his back, under him, he casts a worried look at the teenager over him, wondering how she managed to overpower him with such a fragile-looking build. "I... I can't believe you did all this in order to have me your way."

She pulls up his shirt's lower-end from under his pants. "It's not as simple as that, _Mister_ Jefferson." She finishes unbuttoning the white shirt and pulls it open just like the suit, bending over him while reaching her hands at his shoulders' skin, pulling the shirt's sleeves down a little bit. "It's Valentines, you know..." Her hands slide up his shoulders, stopping at his neck, holding his jaw tightly using her both thumbs and index fingers. "There's this tradition of having chocolate with your lover."

"Pfft! Bullshit." He flashes his confident, smug smile at her, while she lifts her body. "Chocolates are for kids -- adults have their Valentines with something else."

Her gray hoodie falls over his legs. She pulls off her doe tee over her head, without even taking off his glasses, and throws the tee to the side. He's rendered speechless, appreciating her young build under her pink bra. She places the palm of her left hand over his chest, once again bending over him, using his chest as a step for her right hand to reach something behind him. ".....Why not both?" She says in a soft voice.

Mr. Jefferson suddenly feels his body getting wet with something cold -- he looks down to see Max spurting something on him, squeezing a plastic bottle which makes gross sounds while the creamy substance is released.

She puts the bottle away, adjusts herself a little lower on him, and starts licking his body. Just as straightforward as it can get, without showing any traces of hesitation or shame. Slowly licking over him, she feels each slight crevice from his abdominal muscles with her tongue, savoring his body's salty sweat together with the deliciously sweet chocolate cream she had spurt all over him.

He's irresistibly getting aroused as she climbs up his body, her releasing low moans of delight every other time she licks him. Her voice melts through his ears, hardening his nipples as well as generating heat between his legs.

She sits over his crotch again, feeling his heat and slight salience. "You're really liking this now, don't you?" As she casts a slight smile to him, Max somehow looks very lewd...

Her eyes, framed by the big, black glasses of his, looks a lot more darker and menacing to him. He has little time to wonder about her though, as she begins rubbing her own crotch against his. "Max... stop fooling around with me, I can't hold myself responsible for you if you keep teasing like this."

The fabric from their pants rubbing at each other made the heat spread more intensely. When she stopped, she could feel him even more stiff under her, although she went for the chocolate bottle instead, spreading it over his chest. She laughs at the bottle sounds while being squeezed and shaken.

He feels her hot lips surrounding his nipple, gently sucking and kissing it. He closes his eyes, tilting his head back while whimpering softly, almost sounding like the purring of a cat.

She enjoys his reaction a lot, licking around the tip of his nipple, now already gone of chocolate, but she just kept sucking harder at it, also moaning along with him.

He's already breathing hard as she reaches his other nipple, thoroughly sucking all the chocolate from it. The slippery sounds, her moans, and most importantly -- feeling the touch, heat and weight of her body over his. The whole situation had unbelievably escalated like this and he loved it... although he would never admit liking being dominated by a teenager to anyone else.

"And now, my favorite part of you..." She whispers while staring at his chest, soon getting down near his neck -- Max runs the tip of her tongue along one of his collarbones, back and forth a few times before sucking all along it.

Given the strength she's putting on every suck, since she mentioned it was her favorite part, he was certain to have lots of hickeys showing up the next day, but his concerns soon faded away, giving room to much dirtier thoughts -- he would be groping her so hard if it weren't for his hands being bound.

She keeps staring passionately at his broad chest. "Every time you bow into my desk, I just keep staring at your chest, concealed behind the curtain of your shirt, longing to be able to even touch these glorious collarbones of yours, and now your chest is right here, within my reach..." She dives on his other collarbone, quickly sucking all traces of chocolate cream over it. She even grinds her teeth on him, leaving him with light reddish traces on the skin over the bone.

As Max reaches for the bottle once again, Mr. Jefferson simply looks at her in sheer admiration. He realizes something had changed on her, of course besides his glasses over her eyes, she just looks a lot different than the innocent girl from the photography class. It was almost like a new Maxine had just flown away from the chrysalis which previously held her in a timid posture -- he somehow felt proud of being responsible for such a change into her behavior.

She reaches her left hand at the nape of his neck, holding his head firmly in place, while positioning the chocolate bottle from her right hand just above his face. "Open your mouth." When she squeezes it, it blotches small dots of chocolate all over his beard and nose, releasing an awkward whistle right after. "Fuck, it's over... I knew I should've gotten two of these instead..."

"Don't you have any leftovers from the handmade?" He smiles tenderly at her, somehow looking cute with all the chocolate on his face.

"Good idea!" She throws the bottle away, stretching to the side and reaching her bag, quickly taking a heart-shaped box out of it. Three truffles inside. She picked one and stuffed inside his mouth -- he looked so surprised at her, she didn't resist the urge of having such power over him, picked the other two truffles and also pushed them inside his mouth.

He was startled by her, barely able to chew. He never once had this much chocolate in his mouth his whole life.

Max got close to his face, took a deep breath and exhaled inside his open lips, such heat beginning to melt the truffles in Mr. Jefferson's mouth. Instead of reaching for a kiss, she sucked lightly at the tip of his nose, where once was stained with chocolate, then proceeded to carefully lick all over his cheeks and jawline, cleaning his face from all the sweets.

As the truffles were melting inside his mouth, he wondered if she was really eating chocolate on his face or just teasing him. The thought of being abused by his student was both pleasurable and worrying -- he longed to be this intimate with her, however, he was well aware such a relationship could ruin his career. He did not want to make the same mistake twice, and that was what held him from doing anything with his precious Maxine up until now. He was unable to stop her, but he had to find a way to escape before it was too late.

Tilting his head by holding it with her both hands, she licked over his beard -- at the same time it made pleasant crinkle sounds, it prickled at her tongue like toothbrush bristles. She enjoyed both the feel and the sound of it, so much she kept licking his beard just as thoroughly as when she licked along his body, even though there was very few chocolate spread on him this time and she had him clean in a few seconds already. She sucked on his chin, then on his lips, and finally entered his mouth with her tongue... but she broke their kissing a moment after realizing the truffles were gone. "You ate them?"

He displays a soft smile and looks her in the eyes. "You haven't told I shouldn't, so..." He says slowly, as if strength was leaving him. "I ate them as fast as I could."

Her eyebrows angrily curve behind the thick, black-colored frames from the glasses. "Why you did that?! Now I don't have any left!"

"Because this is the same chocolate which made me sleep before..." Mr. Jefferson slowly drops his eyelids. "I don't want to see you suffering on regret doing wrong things with me."

Max raises him by the shoulders. "You selfish bastard!" She slaps him, but there's no reaction of his, not even a whimper. "I wanted to sleep together with you!"

He's fast asleep already.

\-------

The first rays of sunlight bathes Blackwell Academy.

He squeezes his eyes at such light, slowly lifting his head -- Mr. Jefferson had fell asleep curved over his own desk at the photography classroom.

There's struggle when he moves his arms. Although he feels his whole body pained for sleeping in a non-proper position, his arms hurt a lot when he moved them.

His glasses were properly bent by his side at the desk. When he picks them, he can see small fingerprints in the lenses -- of course they weren't his because they're so small. If he were to be careless enough to touch his lenses, the marks would surely be bigger.

He picked a tissue from a pocket inside his suit in order to clean his classes, and wore them. Now he was ready to begin the brainwork. Laying back in his chair, he tries to remember something about the last night, the reason why he simply didn't get home and slept right there at his job... nothing came to his mind at all.

He got up and entered the door at his back -- it was a small, private room where he had his student files, along some other useful things, like a sink and a mirror. He took his glasses off in order to wash his face, dried up using a towel, and when he put his glasses back to look in the mirror, he was quite shocked to see all of those red marks on his chest, most notably along the collarbones. As he saw something red crawling up his hand from under his suit's sleeve, he pulled it up to find even more red marks in his forearms.

Whatever the fuck he did last night, it sure was so intense his mind had blocked off all the trauma.

...It was only later that day, when his eyes met those of his favorite student, all of his memories from the last night came back to him at once, rendering him speechless for a good minute. All the student had to say him was a simple "Hi, Mr. Jefferson." before entering the class. She didn't even stared at him, she simply glanced, and it was enough to throw him off his balance.

It was the first time he avoided looking at her during the whole class.


End file.
